It has been long desired to be able to attach various articles by means of clips to a wide variety of surfaces. Typically in the past, these clipping devices have been operable in primarily one plane or dimension. In this regard, typically a device to be attached will contain an alligator or U clip. Such device can be attached to a surface such as the visor of an automobile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,773 there is disclosed a deodorant dispenser to be attached to a variety of surfaces in an automobile. This dispenser discloses a U clip which is attached by a pivot point to the back of the deodorant dispenser. This U clip is designed to be attached to a vent of the heating system of an automobile. Alternative forms of clips are described in FIGS. 2 and 3 of this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,539 discloses a room humidifier device which is capable of being positioned in multiple positions. This device includes multiple pivot points to vary the angle of the device relative to the surface to which it is attached. In one embodiment, as shown in FIG. 3, two C shaped or U-shaped clamps are attached by a pivot point to the backing surface. However, this embodiment is capable of rotating only in one plane with regard to the axis around the pivot points.
U.S. Pat. No. 973,731 discloses an advertising or price card holder for use as an attachment to bottles and the like. This device includes two clip devices attached by a rivet or similar fastening member. There is no disclosure of any rotation of the two clips relative to fastening member 8.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,684 discloses an air freshening dispenser attached to a attaching means by means of an affixing member. However, there is no disclosure of this member being placed at varying angles relative to the back surface of the air freshening device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,047 discloses a sachet holder having a spring clip attached to the back surface thereof.
None of the above devices are capable of affixing a device such as an air freshening device to a variety of surfaces at a variety of attitudes or planes relative to the surface to be attached. For instance, none of the above described devices would be suitable for being attached both to the visor of a car and to the grates of the venting system of an automobile.